


No Air

by Papa



Category: Borderlands
Genre: i wrote this instead of doing replies on my tim blog and i hate myself for it, tim dies lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: he couldn't breathe. he was bleeding out. tim was dying. perhaps...for real this time.





	

 

     Tim lied still, his gloved hand pressed over his gaping wound as blood gushed out between his fingers like a geyser. He hadn't been paying attention when the scavenger snuck up on him, screaming about something regarding their cause, before he felt the cold muzzle of the gun pressed up against the small of his back. His mismatched eyes had widened considerably but before he could turn and move to defend himself, the attacker pulled the trigger; a loud crack emitting from the barrel.

     As soon as he felt his skin split open, blood and insides suddenly floating around him, the scavenger raced off awkwardly; their large, bounding steps kicking up moon dust as they ran. Tim felt the air bubble around his head fizzle as he slowly started to lower closer and closer to the cold ground, still unable to process the entirety of the situation. He'd never been shot in surprise before. Never. It was a shock even to him to have let something like this happen.

     He stared up at the vast expanse of space above him as he tried to keep himself facing upwards. The idea of literally eating rocks wasn't all too appealing, especially when his blood was literally pouring out of him and merely floating up and away. It didn't move very far, looking much like what the inside of a lava lamp might appear. It was... _pretty_ , in a sick morbid way. Tim's gaze flickering to the little red droplets and then down at the decent sized hole that bloomed from his abdomen. His first instinct was to cover it with his hand, however his fingers dipped inside the wound and he opened his mouth to let out a screech of pain, only to choke. Air.

_He had no air._

     He thought he could hear the crackling voice of someone familiar over his ECHO device, however he was more focused on the fact that he had just let out the last bit of oxygen from his lungs without even realizing it. Clamping his mouth shut, he tried to hold anything he had left, even if it were the tiniest sip. Black was already beginning to fuzz up around his vision and he tried to blink it away, his throat on fire and lungs begging him for something to fill them with. Well, he mused inwardly, fingers trembling against the hole, this was a lot more dramatic than it could have been...

_Wished the fucker shot higher._

     He coughed suddenly, unable to keep his mouth shut much longer. When nothing was sucked into his awaiting lungs, Tim began to panic, the burning growing worse and the pain in his abdomen starting to become more and more apparent. Dear God, he was dying. Sure, he'd died before, plenty of times! But... they never took as long as this. Never felt as painful or as harsh. Maybe he was dying for real this time. A tiny voice in the back of his mind hoped that was the case. He couldn't stand being the errand boy anymore. Someone he wasn't. He just couldn't-

     Another choke.

     His eyes were watering as his lips turned blue, removing his hands from his stomach and grasping at his aching throat. As his vision went black, Tim felt himself slowly begin to relax, a cold numbness beginning to overtake his senses. He didn't feel afraid in that moment. Not worried or anxious or sick. He finally felt...at _peace_. For the first time in a long time, Timothy felt absolutely bliss. Who'd of thought he'd have to be dying to find it?

     However, just before his eyes closed for the last time, he saw that bright flash of blue. It was only moments later that he was seeing a bright vision of colors, everything blurring and smashing together to form shapes and silhouettes. Next came his hearing, everything was so loud; blaring in his ears as if he were just hearing for the first time in his life. He hadn't even realized his lungs had been burning until he opened his mouth to gasp, inhaling and exhaling like a fish.

     The gravitational bubble that held him from the New-U popped and he suddenly landed hard on his ass, still gasping and shaking like a newborn baby. Everything, all of his senses and thoughts and emotions, finally cleared and his cautiously rose to his feet.

     Looking around with bleary eyes, he focused on his surroundings. He'd respawned back in Concordia. He _respawned_... Timothy was _still alive_.

     He never felt more _disappointed_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HA!  
> Y'ALL THINK I COULD REALLY KILL MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL SON NAH MAN N A H I AIN'T GOT THE HEART FOR THAT


End file.
